Dreamer of Forever
My Dreams.. Hi, I'm about to kill myself..but before I do, atleast let me get this story out.. Back when I was little I met this man, he favored my friend and they would always play, it turned out he was a murderer, he killed my friend, I always asked my mom, "What happened to him" and she would always reply to me "He went to a special amusement park". When was in 7th grade my dreams started happening..it was..it was my old friend, but somehow he had aged, he had the same face but aged to about 12 years old, he told me his name was now Earth, I found this odd as "Earth" wasn't a regular name, and he always called me Sky..I never understood but in my dreams I could feel an uneasy feel to it aswell. This was affecting my life, I kept having these dreams with my girlfriend losing me in this pool of water..she would reach for me and I would sink seeing a light when I finally reached a solid surface..I would enter an odd world, a world with a mural on the bottom, then shadows would chase me, and everytime I had this dream there would be a door, and when I opened this door I would awakened, it's kinda similar to "Catherine" but it's unfortunantly real.. Soon dreams became more real, I felt thing in these dreams, I smelled, my senses we're open here, it was like a realistic lucid dream, I was in my mind, it's hard to explain. When I was in this world or thing I would be on an island, with Earth, and my girlfriend, they wanted to make a raft..so everytime I dreamed we would continue everyday saying I was a slack-off and then continue. My life was going to take a downfall after this..as soon as we finished the raft I had a 1 year coma. After 1 year.. I re-awoke, but not to the real world, once again a dream, I was walking out of some pod, and then the entire area collapsed. Earth came up to me, he shouted at me "WHY! Why won't you stay here, why do you have this pitiful life cycle!?" I begged him not to hurt me for he was holding a weapon he was mad, but for what reason..he then said to me "Do you remember me? Do you? I'm am your friend..without me you would be in your coma..FOREVER!" His shouts scared me, they echoed, they we're at times distorted, and then I finally understood who and what he was..he was the spirit of my friend..the one who died, who was killed by someone else, he took on the persona of Earth, Earth was the name of his killer, but in some other language. However, as I thought this he then said, "Do you understand now?" in a sly and disturbing voice. He read my mind, he explained to me that he eats dreams, but he can create them too, and all he had been trying to do is make me join him..join him, in death. He then showed me what we could do in his imaginative world, we could do everything, jump to amazing heights..glide, we we're basically superhuman. He made me choose, Life or Afterlife, and I decided, afterlife, my life isn't doing any good to me, my girlfriend found someone else in my coma, and my mother had died, my father was abusive and my friend was the onliest nurturing thing..so now, I think it's time I come back to the Destiny Islands... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Original Story